


Banana

by Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bananas, F/F, Food Sex, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is all the banana's fault. Ginny/Luna headcanon, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> This was written for Gracerene birthday in 2014. Inspired by this [gif](http://whatabuttblog.tumblr.com/post/101656930234) that Grace linked to not that long ago in her journal. (NSFW)

Ginny loves Luna because her tits are big and heavy and no way will they pass the pencil test. She loves her because she is slender but not thin. Ginny has been raised around women who are full-bosomed and warm and that's what she wants in a lover. That's what she wants in sex. It doesn't matter that Luna cannot cook because cooking, in Ginny's mind, is something a mother does and not a lover. They thrive on take-away, and sometimes Harry comes over to make them dinner. Draco usually brings the wine, from the Manor's cellars. And Luna offers home-made chocolate, flavoured with pink pepper, buttercup or ginger root. 

Luna loves Ginny because Ginny bottoms for her naturally, no coaxing required. Ginny will roll on her belly without a second thought and offer herself, pussy and arsehole and whatever other orifice Luna wants to stuff with her fingers and toes. Or banana. Luna loves banana. There is nothing quite like licking banana pieces off of Ginny's pale-red lips, all mushy and sweet and tasting not like banana tastes at all. 

Luna loves to have Ginny suck her; she loves to ride it out. Sometimes, Ginny wears a black lace bra for her, and black silk stockings, the old-fashioned kind with suspenders and belt. Ginny doesn't usually don lingerie – she is an all or nothing, naked or clothed kind of girl. And nothing, not even the finest lingerie, will look more beautiful on Ginny than naked skin and flaming red hair. Draco disagrees, but then, he has never seen Ginny like Luna has, all naked and spread out for her to take. Plus, everybody knows that Draco has a thing for Harry in white tulle dress. Luna loves it when Ginny wears the bra and the stockings, and she straddles her, Ginny's tits a shocking freckled white against lacey black. Ginny will stretch her silk-clad legs all the way up Luna's back, and Luna grabs her feet and moans when Ginny teases her clit with her tongue. She will come, inevitably, from Ginny fucking her deep. It leaves Luna vulnerable and not in charge, and she fears it and she loves it and it's only Ginny who can do it to her. 

Sometimes Luna thinks she's trading chocolate for spectacular sex. Sometimes Ginny thinks she's getting something she never knew she wanted, offering something that is not hers to give. They are a most unlikely couple, mismatched if ever there was a mismatched pair. Luna's crazy where Ginny is level-headed. Ginny is into Quidditch, Luna into magical philosophy. Introvert, extrovert; only child, one of seven; Unspeakable, sports reporter for the _Prophet_ – it should not work, and yet it does. It's been years since Ginny questioned or second-guessed their happiness.

Luna, of course, thinks it's all the banana's fault.


End file.
